


Ère du nouveau royaume

by Anna27tsu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna27tsu/pseuds/Anna27tsu
Summary: Le cycle est brisé. Link avance dans ce monde dirigé par le terrible roi Ganondorf. Les déesses ne peuvent plus lui montrer le chemin sur lequel il doit marcher. C'est à lui, d'écrire sa propre légende...





	1. Temps de l'innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy ! Comme Breath of the wild sort bientôt, je n'ai pas pu n'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose sur ce merveilleux univers. Cette fanfic se divisera en plusieurs parties ou « temps », plus ou moins courts. Pourquoi je ferais cela, me direz-vous, et bien comme c'est Zelda, il faut que la chronologie soit le plus compliqué possible xp. Ah ! J'ai aussi mis des thèmes musicaux, comme une sorte de songfic, pour retranscrire au mieux l'univers Zelda. Les musiques ne viennent pas forcément des jeux, c'est surtout selon mes envies :3. Bien sûr, les écouter pendant la lecture ou pas est optionnel. On peut retrouver les chansons sur youtube et je les énumérerai avant chaque chapitre.
> 
> \- Danganronpa ost :-1-23- Welcome to Despair Academy
> 
> \- About Town – Professeur layton vs. Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney
> 
> Autres petites précisions:
> 
> \- Les ocs m'appartiennent et ils n'ont pas un grande place dans l'intrigue (sauf un).
> 
> \- Pour se qui est de la chronologie… Les événements arrivent des centaines (voir millier) d'années après twilight princess donc il n'y aura aucune référence aux jeux suivants la timeline du déclin d'hyrule ou le nouveau monde (Désolé pour les fans de Wind Waker).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ! Comme Breath of the wild sort bientôt, je n'ai pas pu n'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose sur ce merveilleux univers. Cette fanfic se divisera en plusieurs parties ou « temps », plus ou moins courts. Pourquoi je ferais cela, me direz-vous, et bien comme c'est Zelda, il faut que la chronologie soit le plus compliqué possible xp. Ah ! J'ai aussi mis des thèmes musicaux, comme une sorte de songfic, pour retranscrire au mieux l'univers Zelda. Les musiques ne viennent pas forcément des jeux, c'est surtout selon mes envies :3. Bien sûr, les écouter pendant la lecture est optionnel. On peut retrouver les chansons sur youtube et je les énumérerai avant chaque chapitre.
> 
> \- Hylian ensemble – Song of time (new)
> 
> \- About Town – Professeur layton vs. Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney
> 
> \- Danganronpa ost :-1-19- Despair Syndrome
> 
> \- Beyond : Two souls Ost – Hunted
> 
> \- Danganronpa ost :-1-12- Desire for Execution
> 
> \- Midna's Lament, Taylor Davis
> 
> Autres petites précisions:
> 
> \- Les ocs m'appartiennent et ils n'ont pas un grande place dans l'intrigue (sauf un).
> 
> \- Ce chapitre à été édité le 6 février 2018, il regroupe les anciens chapitres 1 à 3
> 
> \- L'histoire prend en compte les évènements des jeux.

Ère du nouveau royaume

\- Hylian ensemble – Song of time (new)

Il faisait sombre. Il n'y voyait rien. De plus, il semblait que le sol n'existait pas sous ses pieds. Il était comme en chute libre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Son cœur battait la chamade et l'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines. Néanmoins, il aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis combien de temps tombait-il ainsi ? Aucun moyen de le savoir... Mais au fond, une petite partie de lui aimerait rester dans cet endroit insolite et malgré tout familier...

Soudain, l'obscurité se fit plus oppressante, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa chute s'accéléra et il trouva beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Il essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Non ! Il veut sortir ! Il venait à peine de prendre conscience qu'il tombait d'une hauteur affolante. Ce qui lui paraissait rassurant ne l'était plus.

« Ils arrivent. » Fit une voix.

Il y eut un flash et Link crut apercevoir des cheveux roux laissant entrevoir des yeux d'une étrange couleur dorée. Un autre flash et cette fois-ci, ce furent des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus qui apparurent… Comme les siens, mais en plus féminin. Encore une fois, l'image changea et une pierre rouge apparut. Puis l'obscurité revint, comme s'il avait halluciné pendant un bref moment.

« Mais c'est trop tôt. » Reprit une autre.

« Peu importe nous ne maîtrisons plus la situation. Nous ne pouvons rien faire… »

Qui êtes-vous ? C'est la question qu'il voulait hurler, et à nouveau, il ne put émettre aucun son. Il ne savait pas quel était le pire entre ne pas pouvoir parler ou savoir que sa chute se terminerait bientôt.

Encore une autre voix lui murmura doucement : « Regarde. »

D'où venaient ces voix ? Et regarder quoi ? Où ? Tout était noir ici !

« Vois-tu le chemin ? »

Chemin ? Mais non ! Non ! Il n'y a rien.

« Oui, c'est cela. Il n'y en a plus. Ta voie est libre. Va ! Tout est à refaire, mon enfant. »

Qu'est-ce que c'es-. Tout à coup, il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui. Une présence sombre et hostile.

« Regret. Désire. Peur. Colère. Haine. Voilà de quoi cet être est formé. Accepte-le. »

« Non. Rejette-le. » Fit la seconde voix qu'il avait entendue.

« Peu importe. Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir. Nous ne devons plus le guider. Pour la première fois, tu ne pourras pas voir clairement le chemin sur lequel tu te lanceras. Mais tu pourras y faire face, je le sais, parce que tu es courageux, Link. Mon enfant… »

L'obscurité prit fin aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Elle laissa place à une intense lumière aveuglante. Un simple contact de celle-ci lui brûla la peau. Il n'y voyait toujours rien !

« Pour cela, tu as besoin d'ouvrir tes yeux, Link… »

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- About Town – Professeur layton vs. Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney

L'enfant blond se réveilla ce matin-là à cause des rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient par sa fenêtre. Il avait dû oublier de fermer les rideaux hier soir et maintenant la lumière s'abattait directement dans ses yeux. Soupirant lourdement, Link se leva pour mettre fin à cette agression matinale avant de revenir s'emmitoufler dans sa couette si accueillante.

Seul un petit problème persistait, Link n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil… Soupirant pour la deuxième fois de la journée, alors qu'elle venait de commencer, l'hylien prit la décision de s'habiller et de profiter d'être levé plus tôt que d'habitude pour préparer le petit déjeuner à tout le monde. Il oublia rapidement ses étranges rêves.

Link vivait dans un orphelinat au village Kirotinti. Le bâtiment était assez lugubre. La nature avait repris le dessus sur la construction depuis longtemps déjà, presque tous les murs étaient couverts de lierres ou de mousses. La décoration était d'un gris triste et le contraste entre la grandeur du manoir et le petit nombre de pensionnaires laissait une impression de vide perpétuel à ses occupants. Link vivait avec douze autres enfants et madame Bursec, la propriétaire et directrice, dans l'aile ouest de la bâtisse. Les autres parties de manoir avaient été laissées à l'abandon aux vues des nombreux trous présents aux plafonds.

Néanmoins, Link portait beaucoup d'affection pour sa maison et ses habitants. Le petit blondinet aimait jouer avec les autres enfants et la gentillesse de madame Bursec l'étonnait toujours. Tous étaient orphelins, mais par temps de guerre et de chaos, c'était quelque chose de commun. Par conséquent, il n'y avait pas vraiment de prises en charges pour eux, ils étaient trop nombreux. Malgré cela, la directrice les avait tous accueillis, sacrifiant son propre confort pour assurer le leur. C'était sa petite famille insolite.

Après avoir fini de s'habiller avec son habituel pantalon noir et son t-shirt blanc verdâtre, Link sortit le plus doucement et silencieusement possible. Le blondinet n'avait pas vraiment envie de réveiller tous les monstres qui vivaient ici. Madame Bursec peut être terrifiante lorsqu'on la sort de son sommeil avant son « réveil spéciale ».

Il évita sans trop de problèmes les nombreux jouets éparpillés un peu partout dans le couloir. C'était un vrai parcourt du combattant, mais Link avait toujours été très agile. Arriver à la cuisine, l'enfant put enfin marcher normalement. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à tout le monde ?

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Link entendit un grand fracas suivit de nombreuses plaintes et grognements. Il semblerait que Yuji soit réveillé. Yuji était le plus matinal et le plus grand de tous les enfants. Il était aussi le meilleur ami de Link.

En temps normal, c'était Yuji qui préparait le petit déjeuner. C'est également lui qui s'occupait de ranger le couloir des nombreux jouets éparpillés un peu partout. Pourtant, peu importe le nombre de fois où cela lui arrivait, Yuji trébuchait chaque matin sur ces mêmes jouets. Ses grognements de douleurs servaient très souvent de « réveil spécial » pour madame Bursec, et par extension à Link également.

Lorsque Yuji entra à son tour dans la cuisine en se frottant le dos de la tête, il regarda Link avec un air surprit, les yeux écarquillés. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt du genre flemmard, mais de là à faire une tête d'ébahi juste parce qu'il s'était levé tôt, il y avait une limite tout de même. Avec juste un regard, Yuji avait l'air de dire « Pourquoi es-tu là alors que d'habitude, à cette heure tu émerges tout juste ?»

Plutôt que de répondre à la question muette de son ami, Link posa une assiette d'œufs brouillés devant lui.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Désolé. » Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, Yuji percuta un passant. Link et son ami, comme d'habitude, avaient décidé de faire le trajet de l'école ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Les rues étaient très animées, on avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. De nombreux charpentiers essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de transporter leurs grandes planches jusqu'à l'estrade sur la place du village. Yuji, qui est certainement l'homme le plus maladroit qu'il connaisse, se faisait beaucoup remarquer.

Tout le monde y mettait du sien et pour un village aussi petit que Kirotinti, c'était quelque chose d'unique. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le grand général des armées du roi d'hyrule s'arrête dans un village comme le leur.

Autrefois, à la place du village Kiroti, il y avait un grand mont peuplé d'étranges créatures et de monstres, c'est certainement pour cela qu'on l'appelait le mont péril. Malgré tous les dangers que renfermait ce lieu, une tribu de Goron vivait là. Lorsque le roi Ganon prit le trône par la force, cette tribu de Goron se révolta contre le nouveau pouvoir. Pour montrer l'exemple aux autres rebelles, le roi usa de sa magie pour anéantir l'intégralité des Gorons. Sa puissance était telle qu'un immense cratère se forma. Et c'est sur les ruines du mont péril que se construisit Kirotinti, un village d'agriculteurs et de chasseur, coupé du reste du monde.

Kiroti n'était pas un village de commerce. Entouré par le reste du mont, l'accès au village était difficile pour les voyageurs. C'est pour cela que voir des nouvelles têtes ici était un événement incroyable.

Link se retourna pour aider son ami à se relever. Si Yuji continuait à trébucher à chaque coin de rue, ils seraient en retard à l'école.

Link et Yuji se faufilaient tant bien que mal entre la foule, leurs petites tailles aidant beaucoup. Il semblerait que pendant qu'ils étaient en cours, le général et son armée étaient arrivés.

« Dépêches-toi, Link ! Il ne faut manquer cela sous aucun prétexte ! » Le blondinet ne intéressait pas vraiment à ce genre d'événement, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Yuji. Le père de son ami était un ancien soldat, il travaillait comme archer, jusqu'à ce que la guerre ne l'emporte. Depuis, Yuji était toujours en admiration devant les récits de guerre. Sûrement s'imaginait-il que son père avait vécu ce genre de chose. Ils se retrouvèrent au premier rang pour admirer le spectacle assez rapidement.

\- Danganronpa ost :-1-19- Despair Syndrome

Dire que la tenu du général était pour le moins atypique serait un euphémisme. Il avait des vêtements blancs avec des motifs à carreaux, surmonté d'une longue cape rouge. Ses cheveux étaient étrangement blancs eux aussi et ses yeux étaient violets. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Des yeux violets, presque surnaturels… Où avait-il vu cela ?

Juste à ce moment-là, le général tourna sa tête en direction de la foule. Quand ses yeux si particuliers se posèrent sur lui, Link vu le visage du général se transformer en une expression de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? L'albinos semblait pouvoir regarder dans l'âme de Link, c'était un sentiment très étrange. L'enfant se sentait transporté dans une autre dimension. Pendant l'espace d'un moment, tout autour d'eux avaient disparu. Ils étaient là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. La surprise du général sondait petit à petit pour laisser place une expression de satisfaction cette fois. Link se sentait vraiment confus. C'était tellement familier comme sensation…

Soudain, le général se retourna en riant pour aller parler à d'autres soldats. Il avait envie de vomir, ses entrailles qui se tordaient ne lui annonçaient rien de bon. D'un simple regard, l'excentrique albinos l'avait paralysé. Ses jambes tremblaient de façon incontrôlable sans aucune raison. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Link préférait partir maintenant avait de s'écrouler dans la foule.

« Yuji, je crois que je vais renter… On se rejoindra plus tard. »

« Hein ? Ça va pas ? » Répondit-il inquiet, mais Link n'était déjà plus là.

\- Beyond : Two souls Ost – Hunted

L'enfant blond s'éloignait de plus en plus de la foule, mais cette impression d'étouffement ne partait toujours pas. Il respirait aussi fort que si il avait couru un marathon.

Quand il se retourna, Link aperçut des soldats derrière lui. Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre pourquoi, son corps réagit tout seul, comme par réflexe, il se mit à courir.

Il détala à travers les ruelles et les soldats continuèrent de le suivre. Pour retarder leurs courses, il renversa les caisses et tous les objets qui lui passaient dans les mains derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était comme si son corps savait, en avance, ce qui allait se passer.

Il arriva finalement à un embranchement où plusieurs calèches circulaient. Link, qui était normalement un enfant toujours prudent et respectueux des règles, se jeta sur les toits des moyens de transport sans la moindre hésitation

De l'autre côté de la rue, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'un soldat l'attendait sagement. Alors que les bras de l'adulte allaient l'emprisonner dans un étau, Link se baissa automatiquement et comme si il l'avait fait toute sa vie, il fit tomber le soldat grâce à un bon coup de pied circulaire.

L'enfant se releva et couru jusqu'à la foule ou il pourrait aisément se cacher. Il bouscula les passants qui s'offusquèrent d'une telle brutalité mais Link ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Son instinct de survit avait pris le dessus et rien d'autre ne comptait. L'adrénaline lui donnait une force et une énergie qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné.

Link se retourna et vit que les soldats se trouvaient juste derrière lui mais plus le blond avançait plus la distance entre eux se creusait. Il allait peut-être pouvoir leur échapper ! Mais… Pourquoi faisait-il cela déjà ?

Soudain, il sentit une main attraper son bras et une autre qui tenait un tissu se plaquer contre sa bouche et son nez. Le tissu était imbibé d'un produit qui le rendait somnolent. Link découvrit avec horreur qu'un autre soldat s'était mis devant lui. Comme il s'était retourné pour voir où en étaient rendus les autres, il ne l'avait donc pas vu arriver en face. L'enfant s'endormit dans les bras du soldat juste après.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Danganronpa ost :-1-12- Desire for Execution

Lorsque Link se réveilla, il reconnut très facilement l'endroit. Il s'était déjà amusé ici pendant des heures avec d'autres enfants. Ce n'est pourtant pas cela qui empêcha la panique de monter en lui. L'Hylien était attaché à un poteau dans les sous-sols du seul et unique hôtel du village. La totalité des chambres avaient été réservé par leurs visiteurs tant attendus. Le général et ses soldats qui l'ont enfermé là doivent être quelque part dans le bâtiment.

Juste à ce moment-là, le général rentra dans sa cellule de fortune. Ce dernier s'agenouilla pour que leurs yeux soient à peu près à la même hauteur. Le seul petit problème était que le visage du général était beaucoup trop près du sien pour que Link soit à l'aise. Ne connaissait-il pas la notion d'espace personnel ? Apparemment pas…

« Sais-tu qui je suis ? » Déclara l'homme en brisant le silence.

« L-le général de l'armée du roi ? » Répondit-il prudemment. Link aurait voulu se baffer pour sa voix tremblante. Soit plus courageux, Link !

« Je suis Ghirahim, le monarque démoniaque. » L'homme se mit à rire, avait-il dit quelque chose de drôle ? « Mais cela, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas, sky child ? » Cet homme était fou. L'enfant ne comprenait pas un seul des mots qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi suis-je attaché ici ? » Enfin ! Il l'avait enfin dit, la question qui se baladait dans son esprit depuis que toute cette mascarade avait commencé.

« … Tu n'es qu'un enfant, mais je sais par expérience qu'avec toi, l'âge importe peu. » Déclara-t-il en ignorant complètement sa précédente question. Ghirahim posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna son visage dans tous les sens.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Neuf ans. »

« Si jeune… Cela n'est encore jamais arrivé, je crois. Le maître sera si content quand la nouvelle attendra ses oreilles. » Et ses sur ses mots vraiment étranges que le général ressortit de la pièce en sautillant. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Midna's Lament, Taylor Davis

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Son ami, Yuji, apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de le voir !

« Yuji ! » Cria-t-il avec espoir.

« Link ! Que Din, Nayru et Farore soient louées, tu es sauf ! Attend, ne bouge surtout pas. » Son ami sorti de sa poche un petit couteau suisse avec lequel il découpa les cordes qui le liait au poteau. Il laissa Link reprendre ses esprits. Avoir passé autant de temps assis dans l'obscurité avait ankylosé presque tous ses membres. Ensuite, Yuji lui tendit un sac bien remplit.

« Tiens, il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin dedans, vêtement, eau et quelques fruits. Il faut que tu partes, le général n'a pas l'air de vouloir te lâcher la grippe. »

« Comment à tu fais pour rentrer dans ce cas ? »

« Je me suis fait passer pour un employé de l'hôtel bien sûr ! » Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Ils restèrent dans un silence maladroit, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux… Finalement, Yuji le prit dans ses bras et Link sentit ses yeux devenir aqueux. Si il partait, les chances qu'il revienne bientôt étaient mince, fuir l'armée n'était pas chose aisée.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier. » Son ami se sépara de lui et sortit de son dos un arc. « Je pense que tu devrais le prendre. »

« Mais, c'est celui de ton père. »

« Il n'en aura plus besoin. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu voulais l'utiliser quand tu serais sold- »

« Tu n'as pas fini avec tes 'mais' par-ci, 'mais' par-là ? » Yuji lui passa l'arc par-dessus la tête. « Voilà ! Manque plus que l'épée de légende et on pourrait presque se croire en face du héros. »

« Arrête tes idioties. » Fit-il en soupirant, même dans des moments comme celui-ci, Yuji arrivait à parler de ses vieux mythes.

C'est ainsi que Link quitta le village de Kiroti.

Dès le lendemain, des centaines d'affiches furent distribuées. Dessus, on pouvait voir la photo d'un enfant nommé Link, si on se fie au nom écrit en gras ci-dessous. Six mille rubis pour celui qui ramènera l'enfant au château devant le roi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bjour…. Oui, je sais, ça fait un moment x)
> 
> Disons que j'ai été frappé par le syndrome de « Tous ce que j'écris c'est cacaaaa QwQ »*tousse* heureusement c'est pas incurable.
> 
> Breeef, j'espère que vous l'attendez toujours ce chapitre et que la longueur compensera mes p'tites flemmardises de débutante naïve qui se dit « Mais 1000 mots c'est déjà énooorne »
> 
> A titre d'information, sachez que Ganondorf n'apparaîtra pas tout de suite, mais il arrivera pro-mis ! J'ai rallongé le chapitre 1 donc le début est le même que l'ancien chapitre 4 et contient ce qui aurait dû être le chapitre 5

Décembre. Le ciel était gris. Le vent apportait son souffle glacé et de gros flocons de neige ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur son nez. Quiconque oserait se balader en ses lieux se retrouverait gelé jusqu'à l'os. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, c'était un paysage blanc parsemé de montagne et de collines plus ou moins escarpée. Lorsque Link arriva au sommet de l'une d'elles, il constata à son grand désespoir que le paysage ne changeait pas d'un iota.

Vu de l'extérieur, les flocons paraissaient flottants et gracieux. De jolies petites boules d'eau sous forme solide. Mais pas pour Link. Pour lui, ces flocons étaient la cause de son enfer. Les rafales d'air étaient si violentes, puissantes et soudaines, qu'il était presque impossible d'avancer. Il sentait ses jambes cédées, petit à petit. En quelques minutes, le sol était recouvert d'une couche de neige tellement importante que les muscles de ses jambes grinçaient sous l'effort que demandait un pas de plus.

Le froid qui avait tout d'abord un effet anesthésiant devint peu à peu une horreur. Link avait l'impression d'être transpercé de toutes parts par des milliers de minuscules petites pointes, comme des rasoirs. Seul son courage et ses maigres espoirs lui permettaient de tenir.

Il ne voyait pas le bout de son périple et le froid était insoutenable. L'enfant tomba à nouveau et comme à chaque fois, il mit plusieurs longues minutes pour réussir à se relever après une bataille acharnée avec la neige.

C'était un cauchemar. Il scruta avec désespoir le paysage en quête d'une couleur parmi cet océan de blanc. Si cela continuait, il allait mourir ici et aucune arme ne pourrait venir à bout de son ennemi. Il fallait qu'il avance et qu'il se sorte de cette situation. Mais ses membres ne bougeaient plus, le froid semblait avoir atteint ses nerfs.

Il était perdu, il venait de quitter son village, la faim lui tordait le ventre et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait subir tout cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là ? Que lui voulait le général ? Juste parce qu'il veut des réponses, juste parce qu'il veut comprendre et juste parce qu'il trouve cela injuste, Link se promit qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Il continuerait de marcher jusqu'à ce que son corps tombe en morceaux. Son visage prit une expression déterminée et plus sombre. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose changer en lui...

L'enfant respirait difficilement. Sa peau était parsemée de cloques, comme si il avait été brûlé. Le froid extrême pouvait donc faire cela ? Il marcha, tomba, marcha et marcha encore. Plusieurs heures plus tard et l'horizon restait désespérément le même. Son supplice ne finirait-il donc jamais ?

Ses os craquaient et son sang se glaçait. La douleur comme seul compagnon. Ses pensées confuses et floues s'en mêlaient. La nuit tombait et bientôt, il ne pouvait plus voir ses pieds. Link hurla de frustration et d'angoisse. Il pleura comme l'enfant de neuf ans qu'il était.

Ses larmes glissaient jusqu'aux crevasses que le froid avait créées sur ses joues. Il avançait dans le noir, dans l'inconnu avec un vague espoir de sortie. Ses muscles tétanisaient, mais il avait besoin d'avancer. Il fallait qu'il avance, il doit-

Link s'arrêta brusquement. Peut importe son âge, sa tribu ou ses exploits dans une autre vie, tous les êtres vivants ont leurs limites. L'enfant venait d'atteindre son point de rupture. Il ferma les yeux et son corps n'avait même pas touché le sol que Link était déjà dans les bras de la douce inconscience.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Link ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il était allongé dans un lit fort inconfortable, mais c'était toujours mieux que de dormir à même le sol. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée à sa gauche. Quelqu'un avait dû le trouver dehors et le ramener ici. Il ne faut pas qu'il oublie de remercier son sauveur.

Link n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était vivant. C'était un miracle. Il tenta de se relever et tous ses os craquèrent en même temps. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Ses muscles étaient tous ankylosés. La porte s'ouvrit et un vieil homme en entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci arriva avec un grand bol de soupe qu'il tendit à l'enfant blond. Link engloutit le potage en seulement trois gorgées. Son estomac était enfin repu après cette traversée infernale, il en avait grand besoin.

« Merci. » Dit-il dans un murmure rauque tout en reposant le bol sur la petite table à sa droite.

« Ne me remercie pas. Quand je vois un pauvre gosse entre la vie et la mort, je ne vais pas l'abandonner comme si c'était un chien. »

L'adulte avait les traits marqués, des petits poils blancs lui sortaient des oreilles et ses paupières lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il semblait plus proche de la centaine d'années que n'importe quelle autre personne que l'enfant avait pu voir.

« Quel âge as-tu gamin ? »

« Neuf ans. » Ses cordes vocales ne lui permirent pas d'en dire plus.

L'inconnu soupira lourdement. « A ton âge, je dormais dans les rues moi aussi. Mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir alors pourquoi pas toi ? Ce n'est pas bon de baisser les bras… » Il fit une pause puis il reprit « Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça. J'ai déjà des bouches à nourrir et je ne peux pas n'en permettre d'en prendre une de plus. Pardonne-moi. » Fit-il tristement.

Link regarda ses pieds pendant que l'homme s'excusait. Que voulez-vous qu'il dise de toute façon ?

« Néanmoins, laisse-moi te dire ceci, à quelques lieux d'ici, il y a une vieille femme qui possède pas mal de meubles et bijouterie facile à revendre… »

« Mais... Ce serait du vol … » Dit-il confusément.

L'homme le regarda avec pitié. Link détestait déjà ce regard. Il se sentait petit et vulnérable.

« Des fois, on doit faire des choses dont on n'est pas très fière pour survivre. »

L'adulte avait raison sur certains points… Mais voler ? Non, Link ne pouvait pas faire cela. Ce serait trahir ses principes.

Six jours plus tard quand la faim devint insupportable, l'enfant revint sur ses paroles. Son ventre était rempli, mais il se sentait vide. Ses valeurs avaient définitivement disparu… Voler n'a plus jamais été un problème après cela.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Février. Après neuf semaines de survit en pleine nature, Link arriva au village d'Ayeda.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne faisait que voyager sans cesse, sans réelle destination en tête entre les différents patelin d'Hyrule. Sa tête étant affichée sur tous les murs, il n'était pas chose aisée de passer inaperçu. Être obligé de fuir tous les deux jours était plus que fatigant.

Mais Ayeda était différente. C'était une sorte de place forte, avec une histoire glorieuse. Elle avait été construite pour repousser les dernières vagues rebelles lors de la guerre civile, il y a deux siècles. Les valeureux chevaliers du grand Roi, minoritaires, mais avec une volonté infaillible auraient, d'après la légende, repoussé avec une facilité déconcertante les dernier vestiges de l'ancienne royauté.

Dans tous les cas, la réputation due à cette glorieuse légende n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Ayeda était à première vu, un simple village marchand. Les habitants se nourrissaient essentiellement de poisson importé du village d'Ecaraille à quelques heures de cheval d'ici. Grâce au va et vient incessant des commerçants, l'endroit était très prospère. La grande place toujours bondé de monde, de jours comme de nuit le marché ne s'arrêtait jamais. Les étalages des marchants étaient toujours abondants, Ayeda étant le point de transaction entre la capitale et le reste d'Hyrule, tous les touristes se bousculaient pour voir les produits les plus frais possibles.

Parmi la foule de passants, quand une minuscule petite main d'enfant dépassait pour venir dérober quelque fruit par là, ou quelques poissons par ci, personnes ne remarquait jamais rien. Comparé à ce que Link avait pu connaître durant son voyage, les repas qu'il se construisait ici n'étaient que festin.

Avec une telle attractivité, un tel essor et un tel engouement autour de ce village, il fallait bien se douter qu'un jour, l'activité du commerce n'attirerait pas que d'honnêtes marchands.

Alors que la corruption gagnait du terrain dans les recoins les plus sombres du village, elle se fit également sentir chez les représentants de l'ordre à Ayeda.

En conclusion, d'après toutes les informations que Link avait pu récolter, sous ses airs de village marchand sans souci, Ayeda cachait le berceau des pires bandits du pays, de trafic en tous genres et bien sûr de toute personne en cavale, qui voulaient se faire oublier. En somme, l'endroit parfait pour Link ! Aucune crainte par rapport aux chasseurs de primes ici. La moitié des habitants étaient des gens qui ne voulaient pas rendre de compte à la justice du roi et l'autre moitié était composée de riches marchands dont les poches étaient déjà pleines.

Les seuls crimes qui comptaient étaient ceux fait dans l'enceinte du village. Ce que tu as fait avant ou après n'intéresse personne ici.

De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment commis un crime... Un fou de l'armée du roi l'avait prit pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout… Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une explication plus logique, Link se contenterait de ça. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix. Comme l'as dit le vieux lors de son précédent voyage, Ayeda était l'endroit parfait pour l'homme en fuite qui veut un nouveau départ, et Link en avait grand besoin.

Les petites ruelles entre les grandes avenues étaient très pratiques. Contrairement à d'autres villages, la plupart d'entre elles étaient couvertes et par temps de pluie, c'était un luxe que Link n'avait pas espéré pouvoir profiter de nouveau. Mais jusqu'à présent, l'enfant avait préféré éviter ses endroits peu accueillant de première vue. Sombres et étroites, c'était un vrai labyrinthe, on ne savait pas ce que l'on pouvait croiser à chaque recoin.

Et au vu des nuages menaçants, Link avait tout intérêt à se trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit. Les endroits effrayants sont toujours mieux que de devoir supporter la pluie battante sur sa face toute la soirée.

Le bruit de ses chaussures déchirées contre les dalles résonnait dans toute la ruelle. La lune s'abattait doucement mais sûrement sur la ville et Link commença à son exploration de la zone. Ne sachant pas jusqu'où les différentes voies qui s'ouvraient à lui pouvaient le mener avant qu'il ne se perde, Link décida de prendre toujours à gauche. Revenir sur ses pas serait plus facile si il s'organisait en amont.

L'endroit était assez sombre et par un certain côté, ça lui rappelait son village natal. Kariko étant situé au centre d'un énorme cratère, il suffisait de chercher un peu pour trouver une centaine de cavités ou de tunnels étroits. Sombre et humide comme ses ruelles.

Arrivé à une énième intersection, Link repéra dans le coin un homme étrange. Recroquevillé sur lui-même en psalmodiant des mots aux sonorités étranges, l'enfant préféra dévier sa trajectoire avant d'être repéré. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir de problème, alors il lui suffisait d'éviter tout ce qui paraissait étrange, suspect ou hors de commun non ?

Link marcha le plus silencieusement possible vers la ruelle de droite en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Il faut qu'il garde le compte. Ça fait quoi ? Quatre ? Non, cinq fois à gauche, une fois à droite. Tant qu'il garde ça en tête, tout va bien.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le blond tomba plus d'une fois devant des sans issue et d'autres endroits qui ne l'inspiraient pas le moins du monde. Ce labyrinthe se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde totalement.

Il finirait bien par trouver une cachette quelque part. Et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Link aurait l'esprit plus clair, peut-être même que le soleil donnerait plus de visibilité et écarterait les ombres inquiétantes, ce qui lui permettrait de trouver une sortie bien plus facilement.

Mais il fallait qu'il trouve et vite. La nuit était tombée. Est-ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps que cela ?

S'appuyant sur les murs et en faisant bien attention où il mettait les pieds, Link s'avança tant bien que mal dans la pénombre.

À la prochaine intersection, l'enfant remarqua une faible lueur venant du chemin de droite. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, Link se précipita vers la source de cette lumière.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Et là, tu as trouvé la sortie taaaa-daaaam ! Fin de l'angoisse ! »

Link soupira en voyant l'enthousiasme de l'homme. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça. Tout le monde était déjà parti dormir, le blond pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de la gueule de bois et par-dessus tout, il savait que dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, l'homme ne le laissera pas tranquille avant d'avoir eu le récit des moindres détails de son histoire.

« Ça aurait été le meilleur des scénarios. Disons que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris ma deuxième leçon sur la merveilleuse réalité de la vie. »

« Hmmm... Que en plus de ne pas toucher les poules tu ne dois plus rentrer dans des labyrinthes tout noirs ? » Fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un air faussement réfléchit et un ton moqueur.

Link grogna en tenant sa tête battante.

« Je n'ai pas peur des poules… »

« Oui, oui si tu veux. »

L'homme secoua sa main nonchalamment, clairement pas convaincu par la réfutation du blond.

« Aller ! La suite ! »

Le sommeil réparateur n'arriverait pas avant un certain temps.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lumière provenait d'un enfant. Tout comme lui, il était sale et c'était très visible qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements depuis un moment déjà. Tout tremblant, il tenait dans sa main tremblante collée à sa poitrine une petite lampe à huile. Link supposait de par sa taille qu'il était plus grand que l'enfant d'un an ou deux.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Il était entouré par un groupe d'enfants encore plus âgé de lui ou Link.

Le blond ne s'était pas encore fait repérer, peut-être devrait-il partir discrètement ? Link tourna alors le dos à la scène devant lui et s'apprêta à poursuivre ses recherches.

« R'tour dans ta merde sale monstre ! Ça c'est no't zone ! »

Le plus grand cracha son venin au visage de pauvre petit. Sa voix criarde résonna dans la ruelle et provoqua les rires de ses camarades qui avaient l'air de penser comme lui.

Il serra les dents et se retourna. Encore si le plus petit avait volé ou provoqué les autres il pouvait comprendre. Mais de ce qu'il entendait, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'ego et de méprit pour le plus faible.

Link s'avança d'un pas résolu. Depuis toujours, il avait une très mauvaise réaction quand il s'agissait d'injustice. C'était plus fort que lui. Un instinct qui le poussait à protéger, sauver tout ce qui lui semblait hors de la ligne juste.

« Hey ! Laisser-le. Cet endroit appartient à tout le monde ! »

Tous tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait la lampe illumina son visage et le même enfant que tout à l'heure parla de nouveau.

« Hein ? Qué s'tu ve- T'ain ! Encore un monstre ! Mais vous nous envahissez ou quoi ?! »

Link regarda l'autre enfant bizarrement. On lui avait souvent reproché de fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardait pas. Et il pouvait tout à fait comprendre que cette partie de lui pouvait être agaçante… Mais de là à être traité de monstre ? Il ne voyait pas très bien le rapport entre les deux.

« Laisser-le, avec un temps pareil chacun peut être où il le souhaite. »

L'autre lui cracha au visage avant d'attraper le plus petit et de le jeter aux pieds de Link.

« J'ai toujours détesté vot' genre. »

Le pauvre cadet profita de se court répit pour se lever précipitamment avant de se cacher derrière lui.

« Toujours avec vot' air de bourgeois insupportable. Ça fait longtemps q'vous devriez n'plus exister ! Au lieu de ça, vous rampez comme des cafards, c'est not' ville ici ! »

Link ne comprenait pas un traître mot qui sortait de cette bouche. C'était comme avec le général. Incompréhension totale. Sauf qu'ici, l'enfant devant lui était rempli de haine, sans raison visible.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'autre s'élança vers lui. Link s'écarta à temps pour éviter un méchant coup de poing.

« Vot' genre me dégoûte ! » Hurla-t-il en continuant ses assauts.

Dans un premier temps, Link évita sans mal les différents coups de poings et coups de pieds. Mais quand ils s'y mirent tous en même temps la situation changea totalement. L'enfant perdit soudainement son équilibre et un pied s'écrasa sans pitié sur son crâne, le comprimant fortement sur le sol. Ses cheveux blonds virèrent aux rouges sous la botte du plus grand. Avec le choc, sa vue devient floue et en étant complètement sonné, Link ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre le haut et le bas, ni entre la gauche ou la droite. C'est pour cela qu'il ne bougea même pas lorsque d'autres coups lui tombèrent dessus. Sa peau pâle et sensible se brisa en de multiples endroits. Link ne put retenir plus longtemps des petit cris de douleurs.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, les coups s'arrêtèrent.

« T'as finalement compris grandes oreilles ? Tu les entends tes dieux là ? La prochaine fois, tu fermes ta gueule ou mieux encore, quitte le village ! On n'a pas besoin de votre race ! »

Finalement, le sol serait un bon endroit pour se reposer. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si il voulait se relever. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il doutait fortement qu'ils obéissent parfaitement après tous les coups qu'il a reçu. En plus, sa tête ne cessait de battre la mesure.

Puis timidement, une voix murmura au-dessus de lui.

« Ç-ça va ? »

L'enfant qu'il venait de sauver le regardait avec peur. C'était une réaction naturelle, son visage commençait déjà à gonfler et, en certains endroits, sa peau prenait une inquiétante couleur violette. Autant dire que ça ne devait pas être joli à voir. Ils ne l'avaient pas loupé…

Le reste n'était qu'un gloubi-boulga d'informations qui n'avaient aucun sens pour sa tête saignante et son esprit à demi inconscient.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas finir de résumer ton histoire ô combien tragique avec juste, je ne m'en souviens plus ! »

« C'est plutôt que je n'ai pas compris ce qui a été dit ensuite. »

L'autre leva un sourcil, clairement septique.

« Ton cerveau était trop mou peut-être ? »

« Comment veux-tu que moi, un simple habitant de Kiroti, l'endroit le plus isolé d'Hyrule, composé uniquement d'Hylien et monoculturel, pouvait se douter qu'une chose comme le racisme pouvait exister ? Le gamin a bien essayé de me l'expliquer, mais c'est resté comme un concept étranger pour moi. J'avais même pas remarqué que la forme de leurs oreilles étaient différente de toute façon. »

« Oui, c'est bon j'ai bien compris. Ensuite ? »

Se retenir de ne pas soupirer, se retenir de ne pas soupirer…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fatigué de devoir argumenter avec quelqu'un qui ne comprenait rien, ou qui s'était fait cogner trop fort, l'enfant s'en alla. Link cligna des yeux et pendant ce court laps de temps, il le fit disparaître, le laissant seul sur les dalles froides de la ruelle, emportant la seule source de lumière… Finalement, le sol serait un bon endroit pour se reposer. Oui c'était parfait.

Il avait vraiment été stupide. Pourquoi s'était-il mêlé de cette histoire ? Il aurait pu être en pleine forme si il les avait juste ignoré. Le monde était fou. L'ignorance au creux de l'ancien volcan était une vraie bénédiction.

Ici, personne ne se souciait des gamins qui traînent dans les rues. Personne ne lui explique rien et Link commence à croire qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Les actes sont exécutés sans réelle réflexion.

La vie dans les rues était dure, mais était-ce là la bonne façon d'exprimer son ressenti ?Honnêtement, le blondinet était sûr que la violence n'était pas la solution, mais n'étant lui-même pas à l'aise avec les mots, il pouvait comprendre, d'une certaine manière, pourquoi certaines personnes arrivaient à ces extrémités. Pourquoi devait-il continuer à garder tout pour lui alors qu'il pourrait très bien se défouler sur une tierce et lui demander des réponses qu'il n'a pas ?

Link devait arrêter de vouloir jouer au héros. Ça ne lui apporte rien. S'il voulait survivre, c'était primordial. Il faut mettre tout ce qui le définissait derrière lui.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Oh… Quel dénouement inattendu, tu t'es fait cette réflexion tout seul comme un grand ? Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour tes neurones finalement. »

Link voulait vraiment baffer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui en jouant avec sa frange.

« C'est bon maintenant ? Je peux partir me reposer ? »

« Hé ?! Mais si tu ne continues pas, je ne saurais jamais si mini Link va mourir dans cette sombre ruelle ou s'il va trouver la sortie ! »

« Sérieusement. » Il écarta la main qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis là et bien vivant alors tu peux facilement te douter que ta première option n'est pas valide. »

Link se releva en poussant la table plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Les quelques verres encore debout tombant contre la table, heureusement qu'elles étaient déjà vides.

Alors qu'il allait prendre son épée et repartir, une main attrapa la sienne. Le blond releva les yeux pour se retrouver face à ceux de l'homme agaçant. Il avait l'air sérieux pour une fois.

« Comment t'es-tu sorti de là ? »

« Je ne sais plus très bien. » Fit-il en soupirant

« Avec le choc que j'ai reçu, je sais que je suis resté un moment sans bouger. Même après que le soleil se fut levé, je n'ai pas bougé. Puis j'ai fini par me relever et trouver la sortie. Ta-dam, fin de l'angoisse et de mon histoire ô combien intéressante. » Finit-il sans enthousiasme.

L'homme le relâcha enfin. Il ne savait pas si son récit l'avait satisfait ou si sa tête fatiguée l'avait convaincu de ne pas pousser plus l'affaire, mais dans tous les cas, Link ne perdit pas plus de temps pour partir s'affaler dans son lit.

Avant de pouvoir fermer la porte du bar, il entendit à nouveau la voix criarde de l'autre par dessus-son épaule.

« La prochaine fois, tu me diras ce qui t'a poussé à quitter le seul endroit où l'armée n'irait pas te chercher ? »

Link n'avait pas la force de le contredire. Ce n'est pas comme si il aurait un choix au final.

Le blond vient de se souvenir pourquoi il s'était juré d'arrêter la consommation d'alcool à côté de ce profiteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vu que c'est une année à enjeux pour moi, les mise à jours risques pas d'être très rapide désolée d'avance :3


End file.
